Didn't see that coming
by Completely-Random99
Summary: Bella went to live with her dad, but what if he wasn't exactly the squeaky clean police chief she thought he was? Bella has to be sent away for her own good, and who will she meet? ALL HUMAN


Walking along the terminal I knew it was the right thing to do. Like before, I had known leaving my mother was for the best, no matter how much it upset me. And again now, I knew that leaving Charlie was the better for us both. No matter how much I wanted to be with either of them it wasn't what they wanted deep down. So now, I was on my way to my soon to be home for 2 years.

This all started when my mother remarried to Phil. I wasn't blaming them, honestly i wasnt, but it really was how it all started. You see, Phil is a baseball player so he has to move around a lot. I knew she wanted to be with him. So I took myself out of the picture and moved in Charlie, my dad. I normally went to Forks, his home town, every year for the summer. He always seemed nice and normal. But I guess during my visits he had hid it well.

When I got there everything seemed fine. I even made a few friends. But after a couple of weeks he started to act really strange. At night before I went to sleep he seemed really twitchy and jumpy. When I went to bed he stayed downstairs and normally came up about 3 in the morning. I knew that because he would wake me up every time banging into the falls and falling over all the time.

When I got there everything seemed fine. I even made a few friends. But after a couple of weeks he started to act really strange. At night before I went to sleep he seemed really twitchy and jumpy. When I went to bed he stayed downstairs and normally came up about 3 in the morning. I knew that because he would wake me up every time banging into the falls and falling over all the time.

I was really worried about him, so one night I snuck downstairs. I was so scared when I saw him. I found him passed out on his chair with a needle stuck in his arm. I froze. My mind was in a panic with all these questions. What the hell is going on? Why would he do that to himself? He knew I depended on him now. I thought of all this in a single second until I realised that I should probably move and do something. I launched myself across the room to check that he was still breathing.

He was, just. I ran to the phone and dialled quickly for an ambulance, I was so afraid I was shaking the phone was trembling in my hand. I barely managed to tell the person on the other side what had happened, but I did. Within 10 minutes an ambulance had come and was taking him to Forks Hospital. After a very long hour Doctor Cullen told me that he was stable but in critical condition. I started to sob uncontrollably in what felt like forever.

Somehow I ended up hugging Doctor Cullen and gripping onto him like mad. He didn't seem to mind though. I mean you would think that a hysterical 16 year old who was hanging off him as if her life depended on him would make him uncomfortable. But it didn't, strange. Once that I had finally calmed down, I realised what I was doing I jumped out of him arms and quickly said sorry. He laughed it off and said it happens all the time; still I was embarrassed so to avoid further embarrassment I excused myself quickly turning round and tried to hope a wasn't bright red. But I felt a hand stopping me from going, I turned back to face him and he looked like he was speculating something.

After a short couple of seconds he asked me what I planned to do with my living situation, since staying with Charlie now really wasn't an option. I automatically thought of my mother but then I thought I had moved here for my mum. I can't give her some freedom but then take it back like some piece of clothing. But I couldn't stay here with Charlie here either. Sadly I told Doctor Cullen I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Then he broke out in a euphoric smile and only now I noticed how absolutely beautiful he was. I could tell that I was staring so I looked at the floor. He then told me about a school that his children went to in Chicago. It was a private school that could be paid for by the government if I had reason enough. He carried on saying that with him as a governor at the school that he could get me into the school pretty much whenever I wanted. I gaped at him thinking oh my god I've only known this man for 1 day and he is this nice to me it's unreal.

He told me to think it over and tell me the next day. Over the day I thought about it a lot, and I thought why not it's a good school I can get in if I wanted to for free. And I'll be away from Charlie which would help him immensely. So I told Doctor Cullen yes.

And that is how I ended up going to the Chicago Private School for Teens.


End file.
